Choisies
by Salvare019
Summary: Terus saja berharap. Aku lebih menyukai pola pikirku yang licik ketimbang harus berpura-pura ramah dengan kalian.


**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan jalan cerita dari masing – masing pencipta dengan beberapa perubahan yang sesuai dengan imajinasi saya.**

 **Tolong agar tidak usah membaca apabila kalian hanya menyukai jalur cerita mainstream. Baca dengan perlahan, nikmati beberapa hint yang saya sembunyikan. Apabila kalian tidak menyukai cerita saya, mohon klik saja icon kembali dan tidak perlu membaca cerita ini.**

 **Summary : Terus saja berharap. Aku lebih menyukai pola pikirku yang licik ketimbang harus berpura-pura ramah dengan kalian.**

Namaku, Rodric Larnael. Bocah bekas proyek terlarang Vatikan #61 dan #37 (Proyek Nephilim Buatan dan Pemindahan Sacred Gear). Aku lupa mengenai identitas orang tuaku. Yang pasti hanya berupa fakta bahwa ayahku adalah seorang malaikat jatuh dan ibuku yang seorang manusia setengah elf. Mereka berdua dibunuh demi kepentingan proyek ini. Dengan kata lain, akulah penyebabnya. Kriteria yang memenuhi kedua proyek mereka, hingga Michael-sama datang menghentikan seluruh kegilaan tersebut. Suntikan Berkah Malaikat dan Kutukan Iblis serta Sacred Gear yang dipasang di dalam tubuhku dan dilepas lagi terhenti. Awalnya aku merasa bahagia tanpa tahu mengapa. Namun maaf, Michael-sama. Kau memungut manusia yang salah. Manusia yang mental dan pemikirannya telah rusak oleh rasa bebas, kehangatan keluarga dan perlunya akan perlindungan. Meski kau telah memberi hal tersebut lebih dari cukup, memang dasar sifat manusia yang tak pernah puas akan hal apa pun. **Aku tekankan bahwa Setiap langkahku merupakan jebakan bagi siapa saja yang kuanggap musuh.** Inilah, kisah mengenai kepercayaanku yang tak goyah akan apa pun. Kisah seorang Assassin dari Vatikan yang telah mentransmutasikan kekuatan dari hasil penelitian tersebut menjadi sebuah jiwa utuh dan membunuhnya sehingga aku dapat membangkitkan kekuatanku. Mata dan tubuh yang dapat memersepsikan dan berinteraksi dengan kematian.

08:00*

"Jadi, pindahan dari Vatikan umm.."

"Larnael. Rodric Larnael. Maafkan atas pengulangan saya yang mungkin menyinggung Anda, Ibu Kepala Sekolah".

Ya, inilah langkah awalku untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Keinginanku dan dibantu oleh Michael-sama yang telah menyegel kekuatanku membuatku lega. Namun lambat laun, aku telah memprediksinya. Kejadian supernatural akan terjadi. Entah kapan pun itu. Maka dari itu Michael-sama memberiku Liontin yang berisikan Berkat Sihir Suci milik-Nya yang senantiasa akan aktif melindungiku apabila aku merasa berada di dalam bahaya. Oh, Kepala sekolah sendiri orang yang baik namun terlihat agak kaku. Mungkin dikarenakan jabatannya atau perkiraannya mengenai diriku yang..

"Saya mendengar Bahasa Jepang Saudara fasih sekali, apakah anda pernah tinggal di Jepang? Atau salah satu sanak-"

Ketika ia hendak mengatakan sanak keluarga entah mengapa emosiku agak sedikit menguar meskipun aku hanya membuat ekspresi itu demi persona dan impresi pertama mengenai diriku dengan memotong pembicaraan.

"Maaf, saya yatim piatu. Beasiswa Catedhral Utama di Vatikan yang membawaku kesini sehingga mewajibkan saya untuk mahir dalam bahasa Jepang. Saya mengetahui bahwa Ibu merasa bersalah mengenai status saya sebagai yatim piatu dengan memastikan nya di depan saya. Tidak apa - apa. Jadi sesuai dengan prosedur, apakah saya boleh mengikuti pelajaran sesuai dengan kelas dimana saya ditempatkan, bukan begitu?".

Aku tahu, mungkin cerewet dan melelahkan. Namun aku lebih lelah apabila diajak berbasa-basi. Karena aku bukanlah manusia yang pandai berkomunikasi dengan orang yang belum aku kenal sama sekali. Dengan kata lain, Introvert.

"A-ah, benar sekali. Kebetulan ada seorang anak yang satu kampung halaman denganmu dan kebetulan akan sekelas denganmu, Silakan masuk nona Argento."

Ah, seorang suster yang dicap sesat oleh pendeta lainnya. Sama seperti yang aku bayangkan. Tipe gadis perawan yang hatinya masih suci meski telah menjadi iblis.

"Pe-perkenalkan senpai, namaku A-Asia Argento. Salam kenal."

Senpai? Bukankah kita seangkatan? Ah aku mengerti. Dia sudah menduga jika aku dari Catedhral Utama, maka otomatis posisiku mungkin berada di atas dia.

"Tidak perlu terlalu sopan Nona Argento, Anda mengenal saya ketika di Vatikan secara tidak langsung bukan? Mohon bantuannya Nona."

"A-ah baik Senpai !!"

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku Senpai."

"Ah M-maaf Senpai !!"

Aku mulai bosan dengan tingkah kikuk gadis gereja ini.

09.00*

"Jadi kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Vatikan, perkenalkan dirimu nak."

"Namaku Rodric Larnael, dari Vatikan. Mohon agar tidak menyusahkan kalian semua."

Ah, lidahku terserempet dalam kalimat yang ingin aku lontarkan dan mereka terlihat kebingungan.

"A-ano mungkinkah maksudmu mohon bantuannya?"

Oho, Xenovia ada disini rupanya.

"Ah, kurang lebih seperti itu Nona Xenovia."

Well, seperti dugaanku. Mereka semua terlihat bingung sekaligus maklum. Berbeda dengan tatapan guru wanita yang terlihat galak yang terlihat menelisik. Mungkin karena dia telah mengetahui maksudku agar tidak terlalu menggangguku selama aku bersekolah disini.

"Baik, Rodric-"

"Nael. Cukup Nael saja Sensei. Masalah tempat duduk saya akan duduk di bangku pojok kiri Nona Argento. Boleh bukan sensei? Dan maaf karena saya sudah memotong pembicaraan."

"Ah, tentu Nael-san. Saya Berharap anda dapat mengikuti pelajaran saya dan guru lain dengan baik. Dan kalian semua, perkenalannya kalian bisa lanjutkan nanti saja. Silakan duduk Nael-san."

Wow, rupanya dia cekatan juga.

"Terima kasih Sensei." Ucapku sembari membungkuk.

"Agak percepat gerakanmu nak, kau tahu materi fisika yang akan saya agak sedikit sulit."

"Dimengerti Sensei." Aku pun bergegas ke tempat dudukku.

Jam pelajaran itu serta seluruh jam pelajaran lainnya hingga selesai, kulewati dengan serius. Sengaja aku lakukan agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Jam istirahat kulewatkan di dahan pohon belakang sekolah sambil tertidur. Padahal aku sendiri sudah mengerti mengenai seluruh pelajaran yang diajarkan disini. Bahkan selalu aku terapkan ketika di dalam suatu misi serta, aku tidak ingin menjadi terlalu dekat dengan siapa pun.

16.00*

"Nael-san !!"

Nona Argento memanggilku sebelum aku beranjak pulang. Biar kutebak, interogasi dan perkenalan diri dengan tuan tanah disini.

"Ya? Ada apa?" sahutku dengan balasan seolah tak tahu apa pun.

"Apakah kau ada waktu? Jika ada, tolong sebentar saja ikut aku ke Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib."

Bingo. Aku benar. Meskipun benar tetap saja aku tak akan lolos dari interogasi menyebalkan ini. Haruskah aku bersikap polos? Atau arogan? Ah, kedua – duanya salah. Mungkin aku harus bersikap sebagai seorang jenius yang rendah hati. Karena Asia dan Xenovia mengetahui banyak hal mengenai diriku.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu."

16:15*

Khas bangsawan sekali ruangan klub ini. Rias Gremory kah? Sang Puteri Merah Marun Pemusnah. Himejima Akeno, anak dari salah satu petinggi Malaikat Jatuh. Yuuto Kiba, selaku generasi turunan percobaan setelah Proyek Terlarang Vatikan ke #72. Toujou Koneko, Nekoshou pengguna Senjutsu. Asia dan Xenovia serta, Hyoudou Issei sang Sekiryuutei masa kini. Kupandangi wajah, perawakan dan gelagat mereka satu – persatu tanpa mereka ketahui sambil menyesap teh putih ekstrak kamelia ini dengan gaya Bangsawan Eropa jaman dahulu.

"Rias-san terima kasih atas undangan yang kau tujukan padaku dan terimakasih atas jamuan tehnya. Kau memiliki selera yang unik dan elegan dalam menyeduh teh, Akeno-san. Aku hargai hal itu. Tolong jangan memelototiku seolah mata kalian ingin keluar seperti itu." Yah, sedikit candaan untuk mencairkan suasana. Meskipun gagal.

"Bagaimana kami tidak memelototimu Nael-san. Dulu sewaktu kami masih di Vatikan kau digadang – gadang sebagai Ksatria Suci yang Bergelar Holy Assassin. Selalu menjalankan misi dengan cepat, tuntas dan tak pernah gagal sekalipun. 1000 misi dari Kelas E hingga S kau jalankan dengan sempurna dan selalu selesai tepat pukul 00.00 sehingga kau di beri gelar Paladin : Unit #0. Jujur saja aku tak percaya bertemu dengan idolaku semasa aku belajar di Akademi Exorcist, dan kini kau berada di depanku, Wahai sang Bayangan Tuhan." Xenovia mengatakan hal ini agak berlebihan. Padahal aku hanya menyelesaikan 981 misi dengan sempurna dan sisanya adalah misi pembantaian dan konfrontasi. Namun sudahlah, dia mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar. Jujur, aku juga pusing mengingat seluruh prestasi yang aku dapatkan selalu mendapat gelar. Entah apalah itu. Aku tak peduli mengenai hal itu.

"N-nael senpai, aku mengira b-bahwa Paladin : Unit #0 hanya m-mitos belaka. M-membunuh sekumpulan malaikat jatuh h-hanya dengan p-pisau bedah pada malam bulan purnama tepat pukul 00.00 bukanlah fiksi." Oke Asia, lupakan mengenai gelar kau tahu, sebenarnya aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau bedah karena hanya benda itu yang terdapat sebagai senjata di dalam kotak obat ketika misi pengintaian berubah menjadi pembantaian secara sepihak oleh pihak Vatikan sialan itu.

"Jadi, Nael-san? Bisa kupanggil seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja nona Gremory."

"Mengapa Vatikan mengirimu?"

"Hanya istirahat sejenak, dan mungkin saja pensiun."

"HAAAAHHHH ???!!!"

Eh? Apa maksud reaksi mereka semua setelah mendengar rencanaku?

 ** _Bersambung_**.

 **Umm, Fic sebelumnya mungkin akan saya hapus. Imajinasi tak kuat. Malas melanjutkan. Aku tak mengharap Review kalian. Aku hanya menulis karena passion. Saya mohon flame apa kekurangan saya dalam menulis dan segi aspek pemaparan materi cerita yang akan saya ceritakan. Tidak akan ada spoiler. Anggap Rodric Larnael = Uzumaki Naruto tanpa whisker. Hanya 1 spoiler dalam cerita ini, semua yang berhubungan dengan karakter utama akan terbalik suatu saat nanti. Suatu twisted fate yang akan terjadi. Bisa saja saya membunuh banyak karakter penting atau bahkan, sang karakter utama sendiri. Hanya ada sedikit tambahan karakter dari Naruto. Mungkin 1 atau 2? Saya akan membuat Karakter utama tanpa pair. Ah, bisa saja karakter utama mati karena alasan yang sepele dan, waktu. Intinya, tebak sendiri. Kekuatan karakter utama sendiri terinspirasi dari kekuatan Ryougi Shiki di Kara no Kyoukai dan beberapa penggunaan sihir di anime / manga lainnya. Chokushi no Magan dan Paradigm Shift serta penggunaan Idol Theory akan banyak digunakan apabila Nael akan bertarung. Saya hanya akan melanjutkan apabila cerita telah rampung.**


End file.
